my love, my orange, my kurosakikun
by 2nd yakuza ranze goth
Summary: bagamana jadinya kalau kamu suka dengan seseorang tetapi untuk berbicara dan mengorol dengannya aja sangat sulit? apakah kamu yakin perasaan mu akan tersampaikan? IchiRuki, gaje n berbelit   "  *author baru pertama buat fanfic, mohon review dan masukannya
1. Chapter 1

_Aku mencintainya…_

_Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini memenuhi jantungku…_

_Terus mengalir di nadiku.._

_Namanya terus terpikir di otakku…_

_Tuhan… biarkan aku mencintainya…_

_Biarkan aku mencintai dirinya…_

_Kurosaki Ichigo…_

DISCLAIMER

BLEACH

By

Tite Kubo

This Fan fiction is mine :D

Langkah kaki mungil yang dibarengi dengan nafas terengah-engah terdengar menyusuri lorong sekolah SMU Karakura. Sepertinya sang pemilik kaki mungil itu sedang terburu-buru akan sesuatu karena terlihat dia berlari di lorong sekolahnya. Sebenarnya berlari di lorong sekolah itu dilarang di SMU Karakura tetapi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sekitar 2 setengah jam yang lalu, maka tidak ada yang peduli dengan peraturan di sekolah. Sang pemilik kaki yang memiliki tubuh kecil dan tambut hitam sedikit memperlambat langkahnya, sepertinya dia sudah sedikit dekat dengan apa yang dia tuju. Gadis bermata violet itu mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga tanpa henti. Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya dan mengelap sedikit peluh yang menetes di keningnya, sang gadis pun membuka pintu kelas yang dia tuju. Kelas 2-4, itulah yang tertulis di depan pintu.

Mata violet sang gadis terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki yang ada di dalam kelas, lelaki tersebut sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan menghadap ke jendela. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, sepertinya dia hanya terpaku ke arah langit senja yang warnaya senada dengan rambutnya yang oranye. Sang wanita memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, seburat garis merah pun mewarnai pipinya yang putih. Tak ingin menggangu lamunan laki-laki tersebut, gadis berambut hitam itu melangkah perlahan. Tetapi langkah kaki sang gadis tak sengaja menyandung sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat pintu.

"ah?", laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati sesosok wanita mungil bemata violet ada di dalam kelas.

"a… ha…halo… Kurosaki-kun…", gadis itu berusaha menyapa dengan wajah menunduk kebawah.

"oh… halo nona…", dia pun mulai memalingkan pandangan dari langit senja ke arah gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "kalau tidak salah kau anak kelas sebelah ya? Ada perlu apa ke kelasku?"

"a… ano… aku ke… kesini mau… mengambil sesuatu di meja te… teman saya yang tertinggal, ku… Kurosaki-kun bisa tunjukan me…meja Orihime Inoe?", ekspresi gadis itu semakin tak karuan. Sepertinya wajah gadis itu sudah merah seperti tomat sekarang ini. Tapi si laki-laki berambut oranye itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya karena wajah sang gadis tertutupi oleh sinar matahari senja yang menyilaukan matanya.

"oh… meja si Inoe ya… dia duduk di sana", dia menunjuk ke sebuah meja yang ada di barisan pojok belakang dekat jendela. Sebenarnya gadis ini sudah tau letak tempat duduk sahabat baiknya itu, tetapi karena dia bingung mau berbicara apa lagi dengan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Kurosaki itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tau tempat duduk Inoe. Gadis itu pun segera menuju tempat duduk Inoe yang kosong, lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari lacinya Inoe. Terlihat di sampulnya kalau itu adalah buku catatan matematika yang disampulnya terdapat gambar kelinci chappy. Rukia bermaksud segera pergi setelah mengambil buku tersebut, tetapi malangnya dia kakinya tak sengaja tersangkut kaki meja tempat duduk Inoe dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BRAAAAKKKK

"Ah? Nona kau tidak apa-apa?", laki-laki itu pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak di sudut depan ruangan dan menuju ke tempat gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"a…aku tak apa… hehehehehehe", gadis itu tersenyum polos dengan hidung yang meneteskan darah. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? KENAPA HIDUNGKU BERDARAH?", gadis itupun berteriak histeris melihat darahnya yang keluar dari hidungnya sendiri seperti belum pernah merasakan mimisan.

"ah… sepertinya kau mimisan", laki-laki itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. "pakai ini, setidaknya untuk menyumbat darahmu agar tidak terus keluar… kau tak apa kan nona?", dia menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua.

"ano… arigato, ku… Kurosaki-kun… aku tidak apa-apa kok, sepertinya hanya darah ini saja yang keluar, lagi pula aku tidak merasa sakit… hehehehe", dia tersenyum lagi sambil menupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"oh… yokatta ne! ngomong-ngomong nama mu siapa? Sepertinya aku jarang melihatmu berkeliaran di sekolah ini."

"a… aku Kuchiki Rukia…", gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. "a… ano Kurosaki-kun, aku harus pergi, a… aku pasti akan mengembalikan sapu tanganmu! Te… terima kasih!"

"HE… HEI! TU… TUNGGU!"

Sepertinya Rukia tidak memperdulikan panggilan laki-laki ini dan memilih untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Dengan kaki kecilnya, gadis itu mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan laki-laki berambut oranye yang tadi ada di hadapannya.

"buku catatannya tertinggal loh…"

***Rukia POV***

Aku segera meninggalkan Kurosaki di kelas sendiri dan berjalan cepat menuju luar sekolah sambil menutup hidungku yang mimisan. Entah mengapa hidungku tak terasa nyeri walau darah masih keluar sedikit dari hidungku, mungkin karena ini sapu tangan milik Kurosaki . Ah! Dasar Rukia BAKA! Padahal tadi itu kesempatan yang benar-benar langka! Kapan lagi kau bisa dapat kesempatan mengobrol dengan Kurosaki? Kesempatan untuk mengorol dengan sosok laki-laki yang diidolakan oleh hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah. Laki-laki yang sangat aku kagumi sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah ini yang bahkan bertegur sapa saja baru 3x dan itu mungkin tak akan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidup.

Selama tiga kali bertegur sapa dengan Kurosaki entah mengapa aku selalu sial. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia saat penerimaan siswa baru satu setengah tahun lalu, saat namaku di panggil untuk maju sebagai siswa bari berprestasi bersama dengan dirinya aku malah terpleset jatuh di tangga kecil menuju panggung. Tentu saja satu sekolah pada menertawakanku. Yah, hampir seluruh orang tertawa kecuali Kurosaki. Dia menolongku untuk bangkit. Kyaaaaaaaaaa *nosebleed* mungkin kejadian itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

Kejadian kedua saat jam olah raga saat musim panas kemarin. Saat itu kelasku dan kelasnya di satukan saat praktik renang. Tetapi entah mengapa saat aku tau bahwa aku harus praktik renang dan Kurosaki akan memperhatikanku aku jadi bingung sendiri dan nervous. Apalagi giliranku dipanggil tepat sebelum Kurosaki. Mungkin karena terlalu nervous aku kram saat di kolam renang, jadilah aku menyusahkan teman-teman sekelasku dan guru olahragaku. Dasar Rukia bodoh…dan kejadian terakhir yah yang barusan ini…

Entah sejak kapan aku terkena sindrom _fallinKurosaki _kalau bertemu dengan dia. Aku juga tak tau kenapa, bila mendengar namanya saja aku bisa tersipu apa lagi kalau melihat orangnya. Aku tak tau mengapa, dari pada aku harus berhubungan dengan Kurosaki lebih baik aku mengerjakan 100 soal fisika yang super rumit. Eh tunggu! Tadi apa yang aku bilang kepadanya? Astaga! Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan sapu tangan miliknya! Oh my GOD! Itu berarti aku harus menemuinya lagi! Hwaaaaaaaaaa! *nosebleed*

***end of Rukia POV***

_To be with you is all that I need_

_Cause with you my life seems brighter_

_And these are all the things I wanna say…_

_I will fly into your arm… andbe with you till the end of time…_

_Why are you so far away?_

_Now is very hard for me to get my self close to you…_

Hari ini udara di kota Karakura begitu sejuk. Mungkin ini menandakan sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir. Musim gugur yang identik dengan musim percintaan ini sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Kuchiki Rukia. Yah… wajar saja, gadis bermata violet ini lebih memilih menghabiskan 2/3 waktunya di sekolah untuk belajar dan sisanya untuk membantu sahabat dekatnya, Inoe Orihime untuk menjalani harinya di sekolah. Apalagi semenjak salah satu sahabat mereka, Tatsuki Arisawa pindah ke luar kota untuk mendalami bakat _Thai Boxing_-nya. Padahal daluhu mereka selalu bertiga kemana-mana.

Belakang ini Inoe Orihime juga mulai sibuk dengan pacar barunya yang bernama Ulquiorra yang merupakan murid sekolah terkenal khusus laki-laki, alhasil Rukia sering berjalan keliling sekolah sendiri. Tapi dengan sibuknya Inoe Orihime dengan pacar barunya bukan berarti Rukia dapat dengan tenang meluangkan 1/4 waktunya di sekolah untuk mengurusi kesenangannya sendiri. Sahabat Rukia yang satu ini memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan selalu ceroboh dalam mengerjakan suatu hal, maka dari itu Rukia masih harus memperhatikan sahabatnya ini. Kasian memang… tapi begitulah Rukia, dia sangat menyayangi Inoe dan Inoe juga tidak pernah berlaku jahat padanya.

Sesuai perkiraan, Rukia memutuskan untuk memakan bekal yang dia bawa sendiri di atas atap sekolah. Gadis bermata violet ini kurang menyukai keramaian yang ada di kantin maupun di taman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat. Lagipula, setelah makan dia mau berkonsentrasi membaca buku psikologi yang baru dia pinjam di perpustakaan. Tapi sepertinya keinginan menyendiri Rukia pada hari ini tak tercapai deh, karena terdengar pintu menuju atap terbuka.

"Rukia! Sudah ku tebak kau ada di sini! Tadi aku ke kelasmu tapi ternyata kau tak ada!", suara itu datang dari sesosok wanita berambut coklat muda dan memiliki ukuran *ehemm* dada yang cukup besar. Wanita berambut panjang ini memasang ekspresi sedikit sebal, terlihat dari kerutan yang ada di alisnya.

"o… Orihime? Aku kira kau sibuk di kelas, jadinya aku memutuskan untuk ke atap sendiri…"

"ah? Kata siapa aku sibuk? Rukia tau dari mana coba?"

"ah… maaf, soalnya aku takut seperti kemarin saat aku nunggu Inoe di depan kelas tapi Inoe tidak keluar kelas hingga jam istirahat berakhir…", Rukia menundukkan wajahnya.

"soal kemarin yah… aku itu benar-benar ga tau, habis Rukia-chan sendiri bukannya manggil aku ke dalam kelas tetapi hanya menunggu di depan pintu DX"

"ha… habisnya kan aku ga mungkin masuk…", Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Mungkin kita semua sudah tau alasan kenapa Rukia tidak mau menemui Orihime langsung di kelas-nya, tapi sayangnya Orihime sendiri ga tau alasannya mengapa Rukia selalu menolak bila disuru masuk ke kelasnya.

"ke… kenapa tidak mungkin Rukia? Aku sering ke kelasmu untuk berkunjung kan? Jangan bilang kau malu… ayo lah Rukia-chan~ sekarang kita sudah bukan anak SMP lagi… lagi pula mau sampai kapan sifat mu seperti itu?"

"bu… bukan masalah itu Inoe… ha… hanya saja, ada hal yang kurang nyaman saja…", gadis itu berbicara sambil mengusap-usap lehernya.

"hmmm… atau mungkin ada yang kau suka di kelasku ya?", kata-kata itu sontak membuat Rukia terbelalak dan merasa tertusuk tepat di jantung hatinya sementara gadis berambut coklat ini memasang wajah innocentnya. "kurasa itu tak mungkin ya^^ Rukia-chan kan ga ada waktu buat memikirkan hal yang kurang berguna seperti itu…"

'kau salah Orihime, kau salah menilaiku…', kata Rukia dalam hati tetapi tak berani untuk dikatakannya secara lantang.

"eh Rukia-chan… bukannya hari ini kau mau ujian matematika ya?"

"oh iya… AKU LUPA! Waduh, jam pelajarannya habis ini lagi! Mana aku belum belajar sama sekali!", Rukia panic. Orihime hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya yang dapat dikatakan 'cerdas' tetapi ga ketulungan cerobohnya.

"a… ano Rukia-chan… aku kira kau bisa tanpa harus belajar lagi… Rukia kan siswi yang pintar ^^", Orihime berusaha agar sahabat dekatnya itu tidak panic walau Rukia masih berprilaku seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Tetapi entah mengapa diantara kedua sahabat ini ga menyadari sebuah keganjilan. Sepertinya memang mereka berdua ini sahabat yang ceroboh.

***Ichigo POV***

Aku tak tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu di depan ruang kelas ini. Kelas 2-3, yang aku heran dari tadi ada saja orang yang menatap aneh padaku. Memang apa salahnya sih berdiri di depan kelas? Perasaan ga ada peraturan yang melarang seorang murid yang menunggu temannya di depan kelas selama jam istirahat.

Kriuuuuu~~~~~~~uuuukk

Aduuuhh… mau sampai kapan sih gadis pendek itu berdiam diri di dalam kelasnya? Masa dia sama sekali ga sadar sih kalau buku catatannya tertinggal? Lagi pula kalau aku ga kepikiran kelasnya akan ada ulangan besok juga aku ga bakal kasih ke dia. Perut, ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit. Apa aku masuk saja ya ke dalam? Ah! Ga akan deh! Aku ga mau bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kalau aku masuk, masalahnya bisa runyam.

"lho Ichigo kenapa kau berdiri di depan kelas ku?", suara itu mengagetkanku… suara yang sangat tak ingin aku dengar sekarang.

"ah… Senna? Kau… kenapa disini?"

"kau aneh ya… ini kan kelasku, jadi wajar kan aku disini?", sepertinya dia berbicara sambil tertawa kecil. Hal tersebut semakin membuatku bingung.

"ah… sebenarnya aku ingin megembalikan sesuatu pada teman sekelasmu… seorang gadis berambut hitam dan pendek.", aku tak ingin berlama-lama berbicara dengannya karena mungkin aku belum siap.

"oh… si Kuchiki ya? Kau mengenalnya? Aku tak tau kalau seleramu sudah berubah sekarang…", gadis itu mengernyitkan mata ember-nya seakan mengatakan 'kau aneh Ichigo'.

"ah… terserahlah apa katamu, tolong kembalikan ini kepadanya ya… kuharap kau masih sebaik yang dulu… sudah ya, dagh…", aku pun meninggalkan gadis itu di depan kelasnya dan segera memalingkan wajahku darinya.

***end of Ichigo POV***

**BERSAMBUNG ~~~~~**

**SAYA MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAA~~~**

*****sembah sujud***  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Ranz kembali dengan fic ini =="

Maaf ya kalau cerita yang kemarin itu sama sekali ga kena ke inti…

Maklum lah Ranz kan masih pemula =="

Btw, thx buat yang udah ngereview fics ini XD

Makasih atas masukkannya senpai-senpai sekalian *nunduk*

Ranz akan berusaha memperbaiki typo typo yang berserakan di fanfic ini XD

Tapi karena Ranz hanya manusia biasa, bila masih ada typos… maaf =="

Oke lah… kita mulai aja cerita gajenya

~checkidot~

_Aku mencintainya…_

_Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini memenuhi jantungku…_

_Terus mengalir di nadiku.._

_Namanya terus terpikir di otakku…_

_Tuhan… biarkan aku mencintainya…_

_Biarkan aku mencintai dirinya…_

_Kurosaki Ichigo…_

DISCLAIMER

BLEACH

By

Tite Kubo

This Fan fiction is mine :D

**~chapter 2~**

**TENG TENG TENG**

"Rukia-chan semangat ya! Kau pasti bisa!", gadis berambut coklat muda terlihat memberi semangat kepada temannya yang memiliki tinggi badan jauh dibawahnya dengan mata violet yang indah.

"ya… terimakasih Orihime…", gadis bermata violet ini membalas dengan senyuman yang indah. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Rukia pun beranjak menuju kelasnya yang ada di sebelah kelas Orihime sambil berusaha mengingat beberapa rumus matematika yang ada di otaknya. Namun tersirat di pikiran gadis ini tentang buku catatan matematikanya yang seingatnya masih dipinjam oleh Orihime. Rukia sebenarnya mau memberitahu Orihime kalau buku catatannya sebenarnya terbawa oleh sahabatnya sendiri tapi ia tak enak kepada Orihime. Sayangnya Rukia benar-benar lupa kalau kemarin sore dia habis melakukan sebuah tindakan antisipasi kepada buku catatannya dan akhirnya membuatnya bertemu dengan Ichigo. Yah~ setidaknya sampai beberapa detik lalu dia lupa…

"astaga! Aku baru ingat aku sudah mengambil buku itu dari laci Orihime!", Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Tapi entah mengapa saat aku mengeluarkan buku tak ada ya catatannya? Hmmm… bagaimana kalau buku ku hilang?"

Rukia melupakan kemungkinan itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan enteng. Mungkin dia berpikir mungkin saja dia menyelipkannya dalam tas. Tapi yasudahlah, sebentar lagi tes akan dimulai dan Rukia pikir dia sanggup mengerjakannya tanpa harus belajar.

SRAAAAAAK

Rukia membuka pintu kelasnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Entah mengapa semua siswi memandang kearahnya, padahal sebelumnya tak ada yang terlalu perduli dengan tingkah laku Rukia. Biasanya teman-temannya hanya memandang ke Rukia kalau gadis ini mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat test, setelah itu yah sama sekali tidak peduli. Inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat Rukia kurang betah di kelasnya.

Rukia berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya dan berusaha tak memperdulikan pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yah~ walau memang risih kalau dilihat seperti ini. Apa lagi kalau kau berpikir kau tidak memiliki salah dengan mereka kan? Dia duduk di kursinya, lalu menyiapkan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

BRAAAKK

Rukia kaget dengan suara itu. Ada sebuah tangan mungil yang mengebrak keras mejanya. Mata violet gadis ini memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah wajah sang pemilik tangan itu. Dilihatnya sepasang mata ember, rambut coklat yang di-ekor kuda dengan tatapan penuh kebencian terhadapnya.

"A… ano… ada apa ya Fujikawa?"

"Kuchiki, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau yang pendiam ini tidak tahu diri juga ya!", gadis itu berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak tahu diri? A… apa maksudmu? A… apakah aku berbuat salah?"

"Halah! Sudah ketahuan masih saja mengela! Aku punya buktinya!", wanita itu melakukan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya kali ini lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sudah dipegangnya dari tadi di tangan kanannya kepada Rukia. "Buku catatan matematika-mu kenapa bisa sama Kurosaki hah? Kau berusaha mendekati dia ya?"

Rukia kaget. Dia baru sadar kalau buku yang ia cari dari tadi itu kemungkinan saja terjatuh dan Kurosaki menemukannya.

"Buku i… itu? Ke… kenapa bisa sama kamu sih?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Dasar wanita kutu buku aneh, kau tahu tidak cara-mu mendekati Kurosaki itu memuakkan tau! Pura-pura meminjamkan buku catatan-mu, kau mau jadi wanita sok pintar ya Kuchiki? Kurosaki itu tidak butuh bantuan-mu tau!"

Rukia tak bisa membela diri. Padahal dia ingin sekali bilang kalau dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa buku catatan itu bisa ada pada Kurosaki. Tetapi Pak Urahara, guru matematika mereka sudah keburu datang. Senna pun meninggalkan Rukia dengan tatapan sinis seakan berkata 'lihat saja kau Kuchiki'.

Jam belajar untuk hari ini pun berakhir. Murid-murid SMU Karakura pun sudah berhamburan di luar sekolah. Cuaca hari ini yang sebenarnya cerah berubah menjadi mendung, jadi tidak heran banyak siswa yang ingin segera pulang karena takut kehujanan. Pemandangan berbeda terlihat di kelas 2-3, murid-muridnya masih ada yang sibuk mengerjakan soal ulangan matematika. Seharusnya mereka sudah mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka itu 10 menit yang lalu, tetapi entah mengapa guru matematika mereka masih memberikan waktu murid-muridnya berpikir.

"Oke… sudah 10 menit berlalu! Sekarang kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian!", laki-laki berambut kuning pucat dan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya mulai bertindak. Sementara murid-murid di kelas itu makin panic dan berusaha terus mengerjakan soal itu. Melihat tingkah murid-nya, dia mengeluarkan kipas lipatnya lalu mengibaskannya. "hohoho… memangnya soal itu terlalu sulit bagi kalian ya? Sudah saya kasih waktu tambahan 15 menit lho, kalau ada yang belum mengumpulkan kertasnya Bapak tidak akan menerima hasil ulangan kalian kali ini dan di 3x ujian yang akan datang lho!", dia berkata dengan santai.

Sontak semua murid mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka secepatnya. Semua orang tau kalau Urahara-sensei ini guru yang santai tapi tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Jadi kalau dia bilang seperti itu ya wajar semua murid pada ketakutan.

Akhirnya semua murid kelas 2-3 keluar dari kelasnya, hmmm… ralat! Belum semuanya, siswa yang hari ini piket masih harus membersihkan kelasnya *kasian banget ya* tapi untungnya hari ini Rukia tidak piket, jadi dia bisa pulang dengan santai. Tapi… sepertinya hal itu pupus sudah. Gadis bermata violet ini baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebatnya. Malangnya Rukia, dia tidak membawa payung hari ini jadi dia memutuskan memutar arah ke gedung sekolah lagi.

***Ichigo POV***

Hujan hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Kalau saja tadi Pak Ukitake itu ga nyuruh aku beres-beres lab biologi aku kan ga harus terjebak hujan seperti ini. Lagipula apa salahnya sih melepaskan katak penelitian? Lagipula katak itukan ingin hidup juga, kasian sekali kalau harus disimpan di dalam wadah tertutup dan berakhir di meja bedah dokter gadungan? Hmmm… yasudahlah, pasti ada siswa yang senasip denganku, dan ternyata pikiranku tepat! Di depan gedung ada seorang siswi perempuan berambut hitam yang sepertinya sedang menunggu hujan ini reda dan sepertinya aku kenal sosok wanita itu.

"Hoi Kuchiki!", aku memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya ia tidak meresponku. Apa dia tidak dengar ya?

"KUCHIKI-SAN!", aku mengeraskan sedikit volume suaraku berharap dia mendengar. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak merespon. Ada apa sih dengan gadis ini? Apa dia pura-pura tidak mendengarku? Aku akhirnya memutuskan mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya pundaknya dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~", gadis itu teriak aku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka responnya seperti itu. Padahal aku hanya menyentuh bahunya.

"Ku… Kurosaki-kun? Ka… kau mengagetkan…", gadis itu memasang wajah pucat yang memang terlihat lucu sekali. Tapi dari pada dia, sebenarnya aku yang seharusnya kaget. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Maaf Kuchiki, tadi aku sudah memanggilmu dari jauh, tapi kamu tidak memberi respon… aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mengagetkan kamu kok…", aku melihat dia menggunakan _headset_ kurasa itu-lah yang membuatnya tidak mendengar perkataanku. "Hmm… Kau sedang mendengar lagu ya? Pantas kau tidak mendengarku…"

"Ah? Si… siapa yang mendengar lagu?"

"Ya kamu lah, itu pakai _headset_… masa aku?"

"oh… ini… kata siapa aku lagi mendengar lagu? Memangnya kalau pakai _headset_ harus mendengar lagu?", gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya yang sedikit basah terlihat manis saat tersenyum.

"Oh… jadi aku salah ya? Ma… maaf ya…", aku menggaruk leher-ku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Suasana-pun menjadi diam seketika. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa kehabisan kata-kata di depan gadis ini. Aku perhatikan wajah wanita bermata violet itu lekat-lekat. Kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan warna rambut hitamnya. Mata violetnya besar dan kurasa bila aku menatap langsung kemata-nya itu aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan gadis ini. Apalagi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang didengarnya. Aku ingin sekali mengambil paksa sebelah _headset_ nya tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak enak.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Suara halilintar itu mengagetkan aku. Tapi ada satu keganjilan yang aku rasakan, seharusnya seorang gadis bila mendengar suara halilintar akan teriak ketakutan. Apalagi gadis seperti Kuchiki ini, tadi saja aku pengang pundaknya dia sudah kaget. Tapi tadi saat aku melihat ke arahnya, dia hanya menutup matanya saat ada kilatan halilintar lalu kembali seperti biasa. Aneh…

"Kuchiki… sebenarnya apa yang kau dengar?", aku bertanya kepadanya tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengambi paksa sebelah _headset _nya.

"Ku… Kurosaki?", dia kaget.

"Aku penasaran lagu apa yang membuatmu tak perduli denganku!", aku memasang sebelah _headset_ nya ke telingaku. Hei ternyata benar… ini bukan lagu! Di dalamnya terdapat rekaman suara seseorang yang berisi tentang motivasi. Rekaman itu berulang kali mengatakan 'KAU PASTI BISA! PERCAYALAH! KAU PASTI BISA!'.

"su… sudah ku bilang kan? i… ini bukan la…lagu…", wajah gadis itu memerah lalu mengambil tangannya bermaksud mengambil sebelah _headset _yang ada di telingaku.

"Tunggu! Aku mau mendengar juga…", aku menahan tangannya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang merah dan memandang dalam ke arah matanya. Sepertinya aku sekarang bisa melihat espresi-nya yang mengatakan 'aku malu, ku mohon jangan dilanjutkan' sungguh gadis yang unik.

"Ku… Kurosaki… a… aku…", dia menarik tangannya yang ada di genggamanku. "a… ano… maaf…"

"Kuchiki… kau lucu ", aku menggodanya.

***end of Ichigo POV***

Hari ini kota Karakura sedikit lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah memasuki awal Desember. Walau memang masih terhitung musim gugur, tapi udara dingin sudah mulai menusuk kulit. Siapa yang tahan keluar rumah tanpa memakai baju penghangat saat ini.

Sesosok gadis yang mengenakan sweater rajutan bergambar kelinci chappy berjalan santai menyusuri tiap lekukan jalan di kota Karakura. Wajahnya sepertinya sedang senang sekali. Suasana hatinya dapat terlihat jelas dari kedua mata violetnya yang berbinar. Sepertinya gadis ini masih mengingat kata-kata orang yang dia sukai kemarin. 'kau lucu ya Kuchiki', kata-kata itulah yang terus ada di dalam benaknya.

"Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn~~~~~~", suara itu mengagetkan Rukia.

"Orihime? Kenapa?"

"Hosh… aku… hosh… menjemputmu ke rumah… hosh… tapi kau tak ada!", gadis bermata coklat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya ini berbicara sambil mencari udara untuk bernafas.

"Aku pikir kau berangkat dengan Ulquiorra, biasanya begitu kan?"

"Hn? Memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau aku berangkat sekolah bersamamu? Aku bosan berangkat bersamanya terus…", wajah gadis ini berubah dari yang awalnya bersemangat menjadi layu.

Mereka berdua menyusuri kota Karakura pagi itu, saat pagi hari kota ini tidak terlalu padat *ralat, kota ini memang tidak padat kapanpun* sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di SMU Karakura. Terlihat suasana sekolah ini sudah mulai ramai dengan murid-murid yang baru datang. Jam pelajaran sebenarnya baru dimulai 15 menit lagi. Kedua gadis ini pun berjalan menuju loker mereka masing. Terlihat wajah salah seorang dari mereka sangat lesu dan tak bersemangat. Sepertinya jarang sekali gadis berambut coklat ini menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Orihime… kau lagi ada masalah dengan tuan hantu berjalan itu ya?", Rukia memasang wajah penasarannya. Tapi pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab, karena Rukia sudah tau jelas apa yang ada di pikiran teman dekatnya ini.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa… Rukia? Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil Ulquiorra dengan sebutan itu!"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Wajahnya itu kan memang pucat sekali seperti hantu…", Rukia menjawabnya dengan enteng. "Kenapa lagi Orihime? Aku tahu kau ada masalah dengannya…"

"Hn? Mungkin benar Rukia… Aku dan dia sedang ada masalah… hehehe…", gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat memaksa.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, ku harap aku bisa memberimu sedikit masukan "

"Hmmm… Terima kasih Rukia, tapi sebenarnya ini masalah kecil kok… aku tidak mau…"

"Tenanglah Orihime! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, justru bila kau murung seperti ini aku merasa tidak enak…", gadis bermata violet ini tersenyum kearah sahabatnya. Senyuman yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia-pun berhasil menyihir Orihime untuk 'sedikit' lebih semangat sekarang.

"Baiklah Rukia-chan, aku mau cerita kepadamu… tapi kupikir nanti saja saat istirahat. Sekarang jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai dan aku tidak ingin Rukia-chan telat masuk ke kelas karena aku ^^"

"Oke! Aku akan menunggumu di atap!"

Waktu istirahat di SMU Karakura. Suasana sekolah ini menjadi sedikit ribut dari sebelumnya. Beberapa anak memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di halaman sekolah untuk memakan bekalnya atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan walau udara hari ini memang terbilang dingin. Sebagian murid yang tidak suka udara dingin sibuk berebut makanan di kantin dan yang lainnya hanya ada di sekitar lorong sekolah dan kelas mereka. Ada yang sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasinya, bergosip dengan anak kelas lain atau hanya sekedar menggoda siswa yang tak sengaja berpapasan saat berjalan. Tapi hari itu semua mata siswa SMU Karakura tertuju pada satu hal yang sangat langka ditemui. Seorang idola Ichigo Kurosaki sedang berjalan berdua dengan gadis yang jadi idaman para siswa laki-laki di sekolah, Orihime Inoe.

Sebenarnya wajar saja mereka jalan berdua, mereka kan satu kelas. Lagi pula mereka sama-sama siswa yang popular di sini. Kalau memang mereka jadian siapa yang dapat mengganggu hubungan mereka? Mereka itu terlihat sangat serasi berjalan berdua. Hanya saja ada hal yang mengganjal, semua orang tau kalau Orihime Inoe sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang murid SMU terkenal khusus laki-laki, sedangkan Ichigo? Menerut desas desus SMU Karakura, Ichigo masih ada di dalam ikatan mantan pacarnya, Senna Fujikawa. Barang siapa yang mendekati Ichigo akan berurusan dengan Senna dan seluruh anggota Ichigo FC. Hii~ siapa sih yang mau dibenci hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah hanya karena berani mendekati Ichigo? Tapi kalau gadis itu adalah Orihime Inoe lain lagi ceritanya, karena mungkin bila Ichigo FC berani menyerang Orihime maka akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga antara Ichigo FC dan Orihime FC *Author lebay*.

Tapi di sisi lain keramaian di SMU Karakura, ada sesosok gadis mungil yang sedang menunggu sahabatnya di atap. Gadis berambut coklat ini asik membaca novel misteri yang kemarin baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan SMU Karakura. Terlihat bekalnya masih terbungkus rapi tanda belum di buka. Sepertinya gadis bermata violet ini sengaja menunggu sahabatnya datang untuk memakan bekal bersama.

CKLEEK

"Rukia-chan… maaf menunggu lama!", suara itu mengagetkan Rukia yang sedang asik membaca. Dilihat nya dari balik bukunya, dan ternyata itu benar sahabatnya. Hei! Tapi tunggu, Orihime datang bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat didambakan Rukia hanya saja dia juga enggan untuk menatapnya langsung. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Rukia bertindak bodoh bila ada di dekatnya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Konichiwa Kuchiki…", Ichigo tersenyum kepada Rukia. Sungguh membuat Rukia terhanyut di dalam senyumannya.

"Rukia, aku mengajak Kurosaki untuk makan siang bersama ^^, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"E…eh? Ti… tidak kok, ha… hanya saja O… Orihime bu… bukankah kau…", Rukia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Hmmm… iya, aku mau cerita kok! Karena itu aku mengajak Kurosaki untuk ikut bersama ku, sebenarnya di kelas aku lumayan sering cerita juga dengan Kurosaki. Kurosaki ini orangnya asik untuk di ajak curhat, makanya aku ingin bercerita kepada kalian berdua sekaligus…"

***Rukia POV***

Sungguh aku sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Orihime ke sini bersama Kurosaki. Kaget dari segala sisi. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Orihime itu dekat dengan Kurosaki. Tapi wajar saja sih, temanku yang satu ini kan memang popular jadi wajar kalau dia dekat dengan Kurosaki yang tidak kalah popolernya. Tapi entah mengapa jauh sekali di dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa… cemburu?

"Hmmm… kita cerita sambil makan bekal saja yuk^^, kenapa kalian dari tadi hanya diam saja?", Orihime berusaha memecahkan suasana. "Oh iya! Aku lupa, kalian belum saling mengenal ya? Kenapa tidak berkenalan?"

"Sudah kok Inoe, aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kuchiki.", Ichigo menjawab simple. Aku tak tau kenapa dengan jantungku. Aku tak tau harus senang atau sedih mendengar kata-katanya itu. Di satu sisi aku senang karena Kurosaki mengingat namaku, tapi di sisi lain aku sedih karena sepertinya dia tidak memberi respon positif atas ajakan Orihime tadi. Tapi… aku ini memangnya siapa sih?

"I… Iya… aku juga sudah tau Kurosaki kok… hehehe", aku tersenyum pahit.

"Eh… Rukia bawa bekal apa? Sepertinya enak! Masak sendiri ya?"

"E… eh… ini hanya ayam yang digoreng dengan tepung sih, ka… kalau Orihime mau mencobanya silahkan saja…"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati ^^" gadis itu pun mengambil sepotong lauk milik-ku yang kusebutnya 'ayam tepung' tapi penampilannya lebih mirip ayam katsu."Huwaaaa… enak sekali ,! Rukia jago masak ya~~"

"Orihime~ kau terlalu berlebihan^^ hehehe" aku tersenyum dan kurasa aku sedikit merasa tersanjung dengan kata-kata sahabatku itu. Sejenak aku alihkan pandanganku ke Kurosaki, sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak membawa bekal hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin menawarkan sedikit bekal-ku kepadanya karena aku juga tidak merasa lapar, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menawarkannya.

"Hn? Kurosaki tidak membawa bekal ya?"

"Ah? I… iya, aku kurang suka membawa bekal kalau ke sekolah sih Inoe. Lagi pula aku kan tinggal sendiri, mana sempat aku menyiapkan bekal, hehehe" Kurosaki tersenyum dan hal itu semakin membuatku merasa terpojok dalam percakapan hari ini. Sepertinya Kurosaki benar-benar dekat dengan Orihime.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan bekal-ku saja? Aku tidak lapar sih sekarang Kurosaki… anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku saat ini." Orihime tersenyum kepada Kurosaki. Sekarang entah mengapa aku merasa aku sudah jauh di dahului oleh Orihime. Tapi tenang Rukia~ Orihime itu kan sudah punya Ulquiorra Schiffer, putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan Schiffer yang sangat terkenal itu. Kurang apa lagi sih si Ulquiorra itu?

"Hn? Kuchiki, kau juga kenapa tidak memakan bekalmu?" suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku akhirnya tersadar kalau dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak memakan bekalku dan hanya terpaku melihat kearah Orihime dan Kurosaki. Aku pun menyadari kalau Kurosaki memperhatikan aku. Kyaaaaaaa~~~ kumohon jangat lihat kesini Kurosaki!

Aku merasa bingung akan melakukan apa bila dipandangi seperti ini. Aku masih ingat saat kemarin kami menunggu hujan bersama di sekolah. Untung saja sindrom _fallinKurosaki_ tidak kambuh kemarin. Tapi ku harap keberuntunganku kemarin akan terulang lagi hari ini.

***End of Rukia POV***

"Menurut kalian… apa maksudnya bila dia berkata 'entah mengapa aku sudah mulai bosan dengan hubungan ini' kepadaku, apakah dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya denganku?", Orihime tiba-tiba memecah suasana yang tadi mulai sedikit tegang.

"Eh? Si hantu bilang seperti itu padamu Orihime?", Rukia terbelalak dan menjatuhkan sumpit nya yang tadi ia pegang. Orihime mengangguk kecil meng'iya'kan pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Hm… ku pikir laki-laki seperti dia itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi Inoe…" Ichigo berbicara blak-blakan. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Orihime. "Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan, toh kalau pun dia memang ingin putus denganmu masih banyak laki-laki yang menanti mu kok, yang mungkin jauh lebih baik dari pada si Schiffer itu."

Laki-laki berambut orange itu menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yakin dengan apa yang ia katakana. Gadis berambut panjang ini entah mengapa menjadi terhipnotis dengan tatapan Ichigo. Dia menjadi lebih semangat dan dapat menerima kenyataan kalau-kalau kekasihnya benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Mungin diantara mereka bertiga hanya ada satu orang yang benar-benar merasa dipojokkan di saat ini. Ya~ Rukia hanya bisa melihat dan tak dapat berpendapat banyak. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya dia memiliki segudang pendapat yang tertahan di lidahnya dan akhirnya ia tak dapat menyatakannya.

"Rukia… menurutmu bagaimana?" Orihime bertanya dengan lembut ke Rukia. Mungkin karena pertanyaan Orihime ini, lidah Rukia yang tadi kekeh tak ingin berkata apa-apa akhirnya melunak.

"Aku pikir, belum tentu si Hantu itu benar-benar ingin putus kepadamu. Mungkin saja dia menginginkan sedikit perubahan dari hubungan kalian. Tapi, bila dia benar-benar ingin putus denganmu memangnya apa hal yang menyebabkan itu? Bila tak ada… aku yakin kata-katanya sama sekali tak menjorok kearah 'putus'…" akhirnya Rukia bisa mengeluarkan argumennya yang memang cukup berbeda jauh dengan argument milik Ichigo tadi. Tapi dua argument itu cukup kuat dan memiliki alasan yang masuk akal, hal tersebut semakin membingungkan Orihime. Wajah positif-nya kini berubah menjadi wajah penuh tanya.

Mengetahui perubahan wajah Orihime, kedua orang sahabatnya ini pun bingung untuk mengambil kesimpulan yang tepat untuk jalan keluar masalah ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak ingin pendapatnya disalahkan tetapi mereka juga mengakui kalau pendapat dari pihak lawan itu benar. Yang lebih pentingnya lagi, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ingin membebani Orihime yang sekarang sedang sedih.

"Yah~ Untuk tau kepastiannya lihat saja nanti apakah dia menjemputmu atau tidak..." kedua orang ini bicara bersamaan.

"FLIP!" gadis berambut hitam dengan mata violet mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh.

"Ah? Apa itu maksudnya flip?" Ichigo memandang aneh kea rah Rukia berusaha ingin tau tentang apa yang Rukia lakukan.

"Ah… bukan apa-apa… hanya kepercayaan saja, katanya kalau kita tidak sengaja berbicara bersamaan dengan seseorang lalu kita berbicara 'flip' segera sebelum lawan bicara kita maka kita akan mendapat keberuntungan."

"Hahahaha… Kuchiki, aku tak tau kau itu percaya dengan mitos." Ichigo menertawai tinbgkah Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa blushing dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena diperhatikan oleh Ichigo.

"a… ano…Terimakasih teman-temanku… kuharap saat pulang sekolah nanti aku bisa tau kepastiannya ^^" gadis berambut coklat panjang ini memecahkan suasana dan tersenyum lebar kearah kedua temannya itu.

_Secret of my heart, you understand, right?_

_everyone feels like they want to escape sometimes but if that's all we do, then nothing can begin_

_I can't say, but surely, absolutely_

_I'm calling for a chance_

_Can I tell the truth?_

_these words I cannot speak hover around my lips_

_Feel in my Heart, I just can't hide any more than this…_

_Cause I love you..._

Bersambung…

Makasih buat yang udah baca fic Ranz yang gaje dan ribet ini…

**Mohon review nya ya ^^**

Maaf belum bisa masuk ke inti cerita =="

Masih terlalu ribet awalnya ya?

Hiks… Ranz memang baka dan tak berbakat =.=

*bersiap harakiri*

Tapi walau abal bin gaje… Ranz tetep semangat nulis fic ini :3

Makasih buat Senpai-Senpai yang udah ngasih semangat ke Ranz untuk nulis xD

Sekarang Ranz akan sedikit membahas review dari Senpai yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview cerita gajenya Ranz XD

**Searaki Icchy** :

Terima kasih atas sambutannya *blushing*

Ok deh, di chapter ini Ranz berusaha buat ngebenahin typos nya ^^ (walau masih tetap banyak typos bersebaran)

Maaf ya Ranz updatenya kurang tepat waktu ==" abis lagi sibuk TO, LUN, ujian praktek de-el-el, maklum Ranz sekarang udah mau UN :3 *ga ada yang nanya Ranz…=="*

**Erikyonkichi** :

Hohoho… terima kasih atas pujian Senpai *sembah sujud*

Ok, Ranz akan memperbaiki typos yang berserakan itu di chapter ini :3

Thx atas reviewnya Senpai XD

**Kianhe Tsuji** :

Hoho… terimakasih sambutannya Senpai *blushing lagi*

Panggil aku Ranz aja :3

Iyah, Ranz buat Rukia sedikit OOC disini biar ceritanya jadi lebih berbumbu XD

*plaaaaakk

**Reiji Mitsurugi** :

Iya, salam kenal juga Senpai :3

Thanks masukannya, Ranz akan berusaha mengurangi typos yang berserakan itu di chapter ini dan lebih teliti sebelum cerita di publish :D

Makasih udah menunggu update-nya, walau memang sedikit lama… maklum lah Ranz lagi sibuk TO, LU… *dibekep Ichigo* mphhh

**Yurisha-Shirany Kurosaki** :

Iya, salam kenal Senpai :3

Begitulah… Ranz masih baru di dunia fanfic, masih belum tau apa-apa

*Inocent mode : ON*

*ditendang Tatsuki ke Jepang*

Terimakasih banyak atas masukan Senpai… XD akan Ranz usahakan mengurangi typos-nya di chapter ini

Iya nih Ranz udah berusaha buat update kilat, tapi karena Ranz lagi sibuk TO, LU… *dicekik sama Ishida* aghgghhh! *semaput*

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki** :

Iya, ini fic pertama Ranz

Makasih atas pujian Senpai… XD *kepala membesar 2x lipat*

Iyah, Ranz udah berusaha update kilat nih… tapi karena alasan yang Ranz sebutkan di atas jadinya sedikit tertunda *Author kapok disiksa jadi ga bisa jelasin alasan panjang lebar*

**De Alice Kurosaki** :

Gapapa kok Senpai, Ranz berterima kasih banget karena sudah mereview fanfic yang gaje ini XD *sembah sujud*

Enggak kok, Ichigo ga suka dengan dia sekarang ini XD

Tapi, dulu mungkin pernah…*ditimpukin Ichiruki FC*

Di chapter ini sudah ketahuan sebenarnya Senna itu siapa :3

**Murasame Hiru15** :

hohohohoho , thax yaaa senpai~~

iyah ni, aku bikin Rukia sedikit OOC dan malu-malu di depan Ichigo

pengen nampilin sisi imutnya Rukai~

*dibankai Rukia*

**MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW FIC GAJE BIN ABAL INI YA SENPAI**

**RANZ MOHON REVIEWNYA LAGI YAAAAAAAAAAA~~~**

*teriak pake toa*

**NYAAAAAAAAAA…** **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ ***teriak teriak gaje*

**ZLEEEEBBB ***ditusuk zangetsu karena terlalu ribut*


End file.
